10 AM
by 3plusC
Summary: 4IHAfest/Baru beberapa waktu ia bertemu lelaki itu, namun secara mengejutkan telah mengubah kenyataan menjadi ambigu. 180 derajat; 10 pelajaran pengalaman tersesat di negeri orang/Warning inside


Didedikasikan untuk **IHAfest**, Agustus 2011: FESTIVAL

**B-e-w-a-r-e**: AU | Teen!Romano | ABSURD! |

*****Untuk tokoh utama, author mengambil refensi imajinasi dari http: / / www. zerochan. net / 369719 tapi semua kembali pada readers untuk membayangkannya sendiri :)

Yang pasti,

_Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dengan tokoh-tokoh yang telah orang lain miliki. Apa yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah realita yang telah disusupi oleh banyak imajinasi. Mohon koreksi untuk perbendaharaan EYD, diksi, dan informasi._

Bersiaplah, karena ada banyak implikasi di belakang. Dimana kekontrasan bisa kapan saja datang…dan, ini panjang, kawan 8D

.

* * *

><p><em>Merah-kuning-biru. Merah-kuning-biru.<em>

Tiba-tiba ada di depannya yang sedang termangu. Kantung-kantung fleksibel berisikan gas itu mengalihkan haluan lamunannya diatas sebuah bangku. Silau matahari yang tak bisa diajak kompromi membuatnya berusaha berakomodasi maksimal untuk melihat si empunya tangan pembawa _balon-balon_ yang terombang-ambing, balon-balon yang mendadak membekapnya dalam ingatan masa kecil, dimana ia sangat suka- _glek._

"Selamat siang~!"

Seorang lelaki muda dengan senyum lebar, tak ada beban. _Penduduk lokal_, gumamnya, dengan bahasa yang sekiranya dimengerti dua belah pihak bersangkutan. Dia menatapnya mantap, dengan iris emerald yang berkilauan, tangannya mengisyaratkan ajakan berkenalan, dan Lovino- ya, Lovino Vargas berusaha menghindar dari uluran (dan nostalgia ingatan). Bibirnya manyun dan mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda beranjak dari posisi sekarang, namun niatnya terhenti tatkala lelaki muda itu menyatakan gamblang,

"..Tersesat?"

_JLEB!_

Lovino mengucap sumpah serapah dalam hati, menyesalkan kenapa pikiran-_err_…hatinya selalu mudah ditebak, padahal ia mati-matian sembunyikan dengan muka masam, umpatan - tunggu, bukan saatnya membicarakan aib yang dia ungkap secara subyektif, sekarang ini dia lebih mau menjaga harga diri daripada ketahuan terpisah dari Nonno dan adiknya Feli.

"Ti-tidak-!"

'_Harusnya aku tak ikut perjalanan gila yang bodoh ini'_ secuil dari pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan aksi pembelaan khas remaja labil, "Mana mungkin aku tersesat di tempat seperti ini!" –dan diam-diam Lovino menyesal telah berkata seperti itu (pada orang lokal asing pula), karena nyatanya ia benar-benar hilang arah, padahal tempat ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kampung halamannya yang meski sedikit terpencil saban hari riuh-ramai oleh wisatawan.

Hebatnya lagi, ia merasa tercabik ketika ingat bahwa ia tak yakin daerah apa yang ia kunjungi. Ia tahu Nonno Roma si penjelajah dunia pasti mengajaknya ke luar negara, tapi apa? Ia menggigit bibir, merasa kembali ke masa kecil, tersesat-tersesat-tersesat- _AAAAAARGHHH!_

_Sret,_

Ketika membuka kelopak setelah memendam sendiri, ia mendapati tangan lelaki muda itu menyusuri jemarinya-bersama tiga buah balon diantaranya,

"..Semoga balon ini menunjukkan arah yang benar dimana kau kehilangan apa yang kau pikirkan."

_Apa?_ Lovino merapatkan alis, melepas tangan dari tautan lelaki muda SKSD yang senyum-senyum seperti om-om penculik anak. _Mencurigakan_. Ia menatap lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu, yang tetap tersenyum ceria dengan raut tanpa dosa. Mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah, outfit keseluruhan kumal yang dikenakan, dan menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana perawakan-

"Aku tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang kupikirkan, aku terpisah dengan mereka dalam kenyataan, dan mencoba mencari opsi bantuan atau temuan."

_Siiiiinngg…_

'_HEEEEHHH, KEBUSUKAN APA YANG TELAH KUMAKAN, NEKATNYA DIRIKU MENGUCAP KALIMAT TANPA BERPIKIR PANJANG- CHIGIIII'_ (dan tak menyadari adanya sedikit kiasan, hal yang jarang karena Lovino menganut paham blak-blakan yang _ehem_, disembunyikan)

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~_

Dan makhluk di depannya telah menertawakan. Yah, mungkin wajah bingung-marah-campur jadi satu saat keceplosan. Lovino ingin berlari dan mencari kaca untuk melihat sejauh mana menggelikannya ekspresinya kini.

"Orang asing tersesat itu wajar…" Lelaki muda itu melihat sekeliling; cukup ramai tapi tak bising, dan tak ada satupun turis kecuali Lovino, mungkin. "..Apalagi orang itu tak tahu menahu tentang negara yang dikunjungi, atau mungkin….dia malah tak tahu dia ada di negara apa? _Hee~_" lanjutnya, dengan nada yang tak berubah; ceria. Namun menohok jiwa.

Sekali lagi, _JLEB!_

-Sebegitu mudahnya kah? Lovino kiranya harus berusaha keras menjadi _pembohong sejati_.

"..Karena itu," Lelaki muda itu kembali menyentuh tangan Lovino, kembali menautkan balon-balon, menalikan benang-benangnya diantara jemari-jemari, "..akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku.."

Bersama balon-balon, tambahnya. Dan lelaki itu menarik Lovino, berlari sambil tertawa kecil,

"Aku Antonio, akan membantu menemukan apa yang terpisah 'darimu'."

Raut Lovino berkata, LEPASKAN, BODOH! Tapi apa daya ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Terpesona? Lovino membuang pikiran gila itu jauh-jauh. Yah, setidaknya sampai akhir ini dia tak mengucap kalimat 'tersesat'. Meski kini ia mendapati dirinya sedang diajak berdansa di tengah jalan alih-alih bercakap mengenai kronologi bagaimana ia kehilangan jejak makhluk yang membawanya-

"Oh, ya."

Antonio berhenti sejenak, -dan tak melihat Lovino yang hampir habis kesabaran, menahan untuk tidak mengumpat atau berteriak dengan muka merah- lalu tersenyum simpul,

"Kau menunggu festival juga? Selamat datang di _Reino de España_, surga perayaan~!"

Lovino memiringkan kepala tanda tak paham. Ia hanya melihat senyuman. Senyuman. Senyuman.

"…_suatu kehormatan bagiku, menuntun anak-anak yang tersesat, sebelum perayaan utama dimulai dengan khidmat."_

..dan tidak menyadari bisikan.

* * *

><p>… <em>Festival dimulai,<em>

**[10:00 A.M.]**

Axis Powers Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya

.

…_adakah kau temukan anomali?_

_(diantara dalam benaman loncat girang para pecinta tawa, dalam keramaian semu yang membutakan mata)_

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Lovino Vargas."

Satu menatap dengan mata _bling-bling_, satu mengalihkan muka dengan _owh-so-embarassing_. Kalau boleh jujur, Lovino ingin pergi dan mencari pak polisi, tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa berbahasa Spanyol, dan bahasa Inggrisnya belum pantas diacungi jempol. Satu lagi, ia tak tahu akan kemana ia pergi. Rasanya tak etis bila terus-terusan menyesali kenapa ia harus ikut terbujuk rayuan Nonno Roma, bagaimanapun kakinya telah menginjak di tempat antah-berantah ini, dan tak ada hal lain selain berusaha memperbaiki nasib sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Lovino ingat bagaimana beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat terakhir kali, dua orang tolol-_yeah_, Nonno Roma dan Feliciano -adiknya tersayang- tertawa di dalam kendaraan umum yang bersiap sampai tujuan, sementara dirinya _jawdrops_ di depan toilet umum. Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran _ORANG-ORANG TOLOL ITU MELUPAKANKU_ atau _AKU BUKAN INVISIBLE-MAN WOY!_ lalu mempertahankan persepsi bahwa dua orang yang menyeretnya kemari mengira dirinya sudah ada bersama mereka, dan sekarang pasti kalang kabut mencarinya. Yah, begitulah, Lovino mendapat pelajaran pertama: Satu, ia harus berpikir matang-matang sebuah rencana perjalanan yang dibuat oleh pengembara mencurigakan macam kakeknya. Dua, bujuk rayuan orang yang sayang cucu itu harus secara kontinyu dipertanyakan; SAYANG CUCU, BUKAN CUCU-CUCU. Tiga, lain kali pergi kemana-mana ia harus (rela) jujur bahwa dirinya memang gagap teknologi, dan perlu pengajaran komunikasi, karena saat ini dia tidak membawa handphone dan kawan-kawan. Mau tak mau, ia harus betah dengan isi ranselnya; bekal untuk dua hari, makanan kecil, sebotol minuman, majalah *piiiiipp* kesukaan remaja, komik superhero, notes tanpa isi, alat tulis yang jauh dari perawatan meni-pedi. Tambahan pelajaran nomer empat, Lovino harus jadi anak rajin dan teliti, MUTLAK.

"Eh…haloo~?"

Lovino tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, kini mendapati tangan Antonio yang meraih wajahnya-

_PLAK! _Satu jerit sakit memegangi tangan, satu bibir manyun yang tak ditahan.

"Jadi, dengan apa kau membantuku sekarang? Kakek yang membawaku kemari itu selalu berniat menjelajah semua daerah dimana sesuatu yang unik dan menarik dapat ditemukan, terutama perayaan. Jadi aku tak bisa mendeteksi dimana kira-kira saat ini dia berada…DAN, jawab aku dulu, kenapa kau membawaku ke mansion-aneh-gelap-menyeramkan-ini?" Lovino menenkankan lima kata terakhir sembari melihat ruangan tempatnya duduk kini, sebuah ruang tamu, satu dari bagian besar mansion mewah tapi kuno adanya –dan lebih cocok menjadi puri tempat werewolf bersembunyi atau vampir berpesta.

"Ini rumahku, kebetulan dekat dari taman tempat aku menemukan anak tersesat sepertimu~"

Lovino heran, ternyata di luar negerinya (dan rumahnya) pun ada makhluk yang sanggup melontarkan kalimat sarkasme dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa.

"Tipe nomaden, ya? Hmm…mencari yang unik dan menarik dengan _shopping_ dan mengamati wanita-wanita di berbagai daerah terutama perayaan begitu~? Ya, itu tak penting, karena kupikir kau sudah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mencari pertolongan, kurasa kau harus istirahat sejenak, dan aku harus menyuguhimu sesuatu sebelum melakukan pencarian yang menghabiskan banyak energi dan pikiran jernih."

…

Benar. Juga. Lovino gigit cari karena tak bisa mencari jawaban untuk membalas pernyataan. Dan hei, sepertinya ia juga kesal karena sekali lagi, orang macam Antonio dapat dengan mudah menebak kondisinya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan di kota ini selama dua jam terakhir sebelum akhirnya berpisah dengan tragis... _Shopping_? Yah, sedikit. Jalan-jalan menemani Nonno Roma dan Feli, dan…menyapa gadis dengan gaya _gentleman_? JLEB. Tertohok.

"Wanita disini sangat menarik, kau tahu." Antonio mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum beranjak, "Aku akan membuat minuman, kau mau apa….Lovi?"

"Jangan panggil aku LOVI, itu GIRLY dan aku MENOLAKNYA. TITIK." Lovino melotot, kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke sofa berbau wangi, dan memejamkan mata, tak peduli apa reaksi Antonio mendengarnya. Setelah menghela napas, ia merendahkan nada, "…Minuman, itu terserah. Terima kasih, …Tuan." (Setidaknya, ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap sopan, atau dia kan diusir dan bantuan akan dibatalkan.)

"Ahahaha~ kau lucu sekali~ baiklah, Lovi…no, jangan kemana-mana ya, rumah ini akan membingungkanmu. Lalu, seperti halnya dirimu, jangan panggil aku 'tuan'. Aku belum terlalu tua dan kau cukup memanggilku Antonio."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, ya, Lovii…noo, ikatan itu jangan kau lepas~" Ujar Antonio sambil berlalu.

….._krik._ Lovino baru sadar kalau tiga balon masih melayang-layang di atas kepalanya, dengan benang yang santai bertengger di jemarinya. _Ergh,_ ia mencoba melepas, namun anehnya tak bisa longgar sedikitpun meski kelihatannya mudah dibogkar. Menyerah, Lovino melirik ke jendela, dengan tirai yang menutupinya. Ingin dia berkeliling mansion, namun bayangan aneh menyergap, yep, akhirnya ia mengintip dari tempatnya berada, membuka tirai dan mereka-reka apa yang ada di luar san-

..aaa..

Saat diajak masuk ke kompleks mansion ini, dia tak tahu ada tempat yang sekiranya membuatnya menatap penuh hasrat, tapi kini sesuatu itu terlihat.

KEBUN TOMAT. TOMAT! OH MY GOD!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Lovino melompat dari sofa dan keluar dari pintu utama. Mudah, karena letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu ini. Apa saja yang menghalangi (seperti balon yang bergumul di jari) dapat dengan mudah ia alihkan demi melihat kebun buah yang membuatnya terpedaya mengikuti Nonno ke negeri ini.

Melupakan masalahnya sejenak, melupakan siang yang menghentak;

"_ALL HAIL TOMATOOOO_!"

Lovino punya sisi Feliciano, begitu pula sebaliknya. Yah, sekarang, ia ingin terjun dan membayangkan diri dikelilingi gadis cantik pujaan hati –tomat. Walaupun ada lelaki bertampang jutek yang ikut menghiasi.

...Tunggu. Itu bukan imajinasi.

Di depan Lovino kini tak hanya ada kebun tomat, tapi juga seorang vampir-_err _lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan asap mengepul dari pipa tembakau. Menatapnya curiga, tatapan yang mengingatkannya pada orang-orang yang melihat Antonio dan dirinya berjalan bersama menuju mansion. Ketika lelaki itu mengucap sepatah kata, alisnya bertemu, merasakan dahi dilipat-lipat dan tenggorokan kering. Nampaknya, pelajaran kelima, dia harus rajin belajar bahasa asing.

"…_Sorry_?" Lovino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _"Can you-_ sebelum melanjut- mencoba menerapkan _conversation_ simpel yang ia pelajari, lelaki tinggi besar itu pergi menjauh, sesekali membiarkan dua pasang mata bertemu, dan meninggalkan satu kalimat _"So, you're the next."_ yang membuat Lovino benar-benar bingung di tempat, tapi setelah sadar dirinya masih ditunggu sekomplek tanah berhias tomat, ia-

"Lovino! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo masuklah!" Antonio melongok dari pintu utama, melambaikan tangan kearahnya yang sedang ter..pesona. _Sial,_ umpatnya.

.

.

"Kau menyukaiKU~?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kebunmu."

_Greb. _Muka merah, tawa membahana. Antonio memeluk Lovino. Erat-erat. Dengan posisi yang tidak elit, Lovino memberontak sekaligus menjaga ketiga balon agar tidak meledak. Semakin memberontak semakin gencar Antonio memeluk, sampai dimana Lovino kalah dan kepala Antonio tersandar di bahu mungilnya. Saat itu Lovino melihat raut bahagia yang segera bermetamorfosa. Sedih? Kecewa? Marah? Ia tak bisa menebak hati/muka seperti yang dilakukannya. Lelaki muda itu menghela napas panjang sambil mengelus kepalanya,

"…Tak kusangka. Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang sehati…"

Lovino terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. APA MAKSUDNYA INI? Segera saja rasa empati dilemparnya, jauh, seperti jatuhnya Antonio ke bawah.

.."Kau ini gila, ya? Pantas orang di luar tadi menatapku curiga. Dikiranya aku ini anak gelapmu atau apa." Lovino menunjuk-nunjuk kebun tomat, dengan amarah kumat.

"Eh? Dia kemari?" Antonio mendongak, merambat ke sofa tepat di depan tempat Lovino berada. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, ia akan bercerita, dan, benar saja. Ia mengelus dagu dan mulai berbicara, mengenai pria yang berdiri di tengah kebun tomat, mengepulkan asap tembakau yang tidak memikat.

"..Dia dulu sering kemari bersama adik-adiknya. Terutama saat La Tomatina tiba, dia akan mati-matian melempariku sampai merah dan tertutup pekatnya tomat. Tapi..setelah adik perempuannya mati, dia…..membenciku."

Tamat.

_Tik._ Lovino menggertakkan gigi. Rupanya makhluk yang dengan berani menistai jemarinya dengan balon ini benar-benar tidak waras. "Serius? Oh, aku sangat terkesan." Komentarnya penuh ironi. Dan (anehnya) tidak ada tanda-tanda tersinggung dari pihak yang terkondisi. _Ya, jadi intinya mungkin dia lelaki yang dendam pada Antonio akan sesuatu -mungkin mendiang adiknya terlibat hubungan atau apa- akhirnya mengamatinya dari jauh seperti seorang stalker yang terlalu terobsesi pada orang yang dicintai. Ha-ha._ Lovino tertawa jahat dalam hati. _Tapi dilempari tomat saat Tomatina itu..keren juga._

_Glek._ Apa tadi dia mengatakan 'Tomatina'?

[_"…Lovi! Kau akan kuajak melihat festival Tomatina. Perayaan yang membuatmu mati dengan bahagia dengan darah pekat yang berasal dari tomat!"_]_…_Terngiang salah satu rayuan Nonno Roma.

"Toma…tina?"

"Ya, kurasa sejak awal kukira kau kemari untuk menunggu dan melihat perayaan itu, sebulan lagi. Sayangnya kau terpisah dengan orangtuamu atau apa, begitu." Antonio memaparkan, dengan raut yang kembali normal, "Tapi ternyata kau dan keluargamu punya rencana lebih besar, berkeliling Spanyol melihat perayaan! Wooo~ aku terkesan!"

"..Bisa dibilang begitu." Lovino merengut, meyakinkan diri bahwa karma itu tidak ada.

"Omong-omong soal tomat.." Antonio mengarahkan pandangan ke dua gelas di atas meja yang penuh jus..tomat. Membuat Lovino mendadak kalap dan menyergapnya selagi sempat.

"Lovi..no, kukira kita tidak harus sekarang berangkat."

_Slurp._ "Yah, terserah, aku juga lelah."

Tomatina sebulan lagi. Lovino mengingat-ingat kembali kemana saja kira-kira tujuan Nonno ke Spanyol ini, selain berkeliling seperti hobinya menjelajah bumi.

"Antonio, ini daerah apa?"

"Buñol. Kalau rumah ini, daerah ujungnya. Saat-saat seperti, turis kebanyakan datang untuk menunggu perayaan besar-besaran itu di Valencia, tapi..yah, ada apa memangnya? Apa kau sedang mereka-reka dimana kira-kira Kakekku mengelana?"

_Dia menangkap pikiranku. Lagi. Apa selain gila, dia menyambi sebagai cenayang hati?._ Lovino mengelus dahi, berusaha memutar CD memori.

["_-Las Nieves! Kekayaan alam luar biasa, lalu.."_]

"Las..Nieves?"

"Oh, Sierra? Atau As Naves?*"

Lovino sweatdrop, mana tahu ia. Ingatannya hanya kuat mengingat gadis muda-OH ITU AIB! .."Kau tahu, Nonno Roma, kakek tua-ku yang kepedean itu adalah adalah penjelajah, pengembara-atau-apalah-itu-namanya- yang telah mengelilingi berbagai penjuru dunia. Dia..yah, memang penggila festival, kalau kuingat, tepatnya gadis cantik yang ada di festival. Meski status itu dipertanyakan, aku percaya karena tiap kali ia datang ke rumah dalam beberapa bulan sekali, ia membawakan oleh-oleh barang dan cerita untuk cucunya. (BUKAN CUCU-CUCU, sekali lagi!) Atau..yah, kesempatan kali ini aku dan adikku diajak berkeliling Spanyol, mencari tempat-tempat menarik dan peristiwa unik di musim panas. Begitulah. THE END."

Lovino sendiri tak percaya ia telah dengan basa-basi mengungkap sedikit biografi kakek yang tidak terlalu disukainya-ups, bohong, dia sayang Nonno Roma meski dirasa terlalu membeda-bedakan dirinya dengan Feliciano yang bodoh, namun dibuatnya pintar dengan segala kasih sayang dan kelembutan, sedang dia hanya dimanjakan oleh bualan-bualan yang menyakitkan. Mamang hanya opini, namun sanggup membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

"…Oh, aku mengerti. Aku juga suka menjelajah, ke Italia juga." -Itu menjelaskan bagaimana Antonio bisa fasih berbicara seperti Lovino.

"...Karena kau sudah memberikan petunjuk 'festival', kita bisa menyaring dimana kira-kira kakekmu berada dengan pergi ke tempat di mana perayaan berlangsung hari-hari ini. Tapi…hm, sepertinya kita tetap tak bisa mencarinya hari ini. Walau begitu, aku berjanji, selama balon itu terikat di jemari, apa yang kukatakan pasti akan kutepati. Aku berkata, kakek akan ditemukan dalam waktu dekat. Dengan mudah."

Kontradiktif. Ketika Antonio beranjak dari kursi, Lovino mengurut dahi; melihat balon yang masih tergantung rapi di jemari, …_Dia bilang pencarian butuh waktu, energi, dan pikiran. Tapi di sisi lain dia bilang itu gampang. Dasar plin-plan. Tapi-yah, kalau sudah begini aku tak bisa mundur lagi, aku buta daerah sini. Biarkan lelaki itu berkreasi, dan menjelajah daerah entah dengan berbagai macam transportasi. Yang pasti aku bisa bertemu Nonno dan Feli lagi, kembali ke rumah kami.._

"Huaah~ Aku juga butuh istirahat rupanya, kau mau ikut?"

BWAH! Lovino memuntahkan jusnya yang belum habis. "AKU NORMAL, HEI."

"Memang aku mau mengajakmu apa?"

….Lovino memalingkan muka, takut muka malah membuatnya tampak konyol dengan semu merah, "Sial, pergi saja, aku tak akan mengganggu! Aku akan beristirahat disini sambil-

"Berjanjilah. Jangan dekati pintu-pintu."

_Eh? _

"Atau kau tidak bisa bersatu dengan keluargamu."

.."Yah, oke." Lovino menjawab sekenanya, sambil tetap menatap punggung yang tak berbalik saat mengatakan itu, menjauh, dan menitipkan seribu tanda tanya di pangkal ingin tahu. Antonio baru saja dikenalnya, benar saja ia tak tahu latar belakang atau sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi tetap saja…(sekali lagi) mencurigakan.

* * *

><p><em>Tik-tok-tik-tok.<em>

Jam besar yang berdiri di ujung ruangan tak menghalangi waktu terus berjalan. Lovino membolak-balik majalah *piiiiip *-nya sambil menguap dan sesekali mengunyah makanan kecil. Ia-benar-benar-ingin-matanya-terpejam. Tapi tak bisa, karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa tidak galau memikirkan nasib dua orang yang tolol-_ehem_, namun disayanginya. Ia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira, dimana berlangsungnya festival atau pekan budaya dengan waktu terdekat dari hari ini?

Pelajaran keenam untuk Lovino, dia harus banyak-banyak membaca buku pengetahuan umum.

"…dan, apa mereka juga galau sepertiku?" Mendadak ia berdiri, melangkah lebih jauh di luar ruang tamu. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, tapi jiwa penjelajah Nonno Roma mengalir deras sekarang.

"Mansion ini….sangat, sangat luas. Indah, sebenarnya indah bila dirawat. Orang gila itu sendirian di 'puri' ini kah? Sungguh merana. _Ckckck_.." Dengan sok Lovino menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengamati tiap lekuk sudut rumah yang secara overall berarsitektur kuno ini. Mulai dari lampu hingga guci, ukiran-ukiran hingga desain interior. "Jadi, dia orang kaya, dan menurutnya, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja..?" Ujarnya mengira-ngira. "…Tapi mana mungkin dia sendiri mengurusi barang dan ruangan di mansion ini! _Ergh_, berapa lantai di atas itu? Kurasa tempat tidurnya ada di puncak.. Oke, aku mulai membayangkan dia benar-benar sejenis werewolf."

…Ya, dia mulai berbicara sendiri. Untung tak ada orang yang mengamati. Antonio, kelihatannya sudah K.O. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari, berjinjit, menunduk, membuka, menutup, namun tak berani menaiki tangga, naik ke atas sana dan membangunkan si pemilik rumah.

"…Atau.. mungkin dia vampir? Hm…orang di kebun tomat tadi lebih pantas menyandangnya. Yah, apapun boleh. Yang membuatku penasaran, ketika dia adalah Raja di mansion ini, siapakah sang Ratu? Apa di rumah ini juga ada puteri? Haha-

…Wow."

Lovino terdiam, terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan besar, tergambar di kanvasnya riuh ceria orang-orang dalam Festival. Dengan ekspresi semangat menggenggam, dan saling melempar tomat. Tomatino, satu kata yang langsung terukir di pikirannya. Lukisan yang indah, sedikit surreal, namun entah membawa orang awam seni sepertinya merasa masuk kedalamnya dan ikut memeriahkan warna-warni-

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada yang mirip Antonio disitu.." Ia menyipitkan mata, menyentuh lukisan itu dengan hati-hati, berharap bisa melihat..

..lebih jelas lagi.

_GRUDUK-GRUDUK-GRUDUK-BRUAK-PRANG-PRAN-BRAKKK!_

…"Sakit…SIAL, APA-APAAN INI ?"

Nampak Lovino berdebu, di tempat gelap yang berselimut sarang laba-laba dan segala makhluk mikro lainnya. Ia terjatuh, terpelanting dari anak tangga satu ke anak tangga berikutnya. Tangga kecil yang ia anggap tak ada, karena memang baru saja ia berdiri di depan lukisan festival Tomatina. Ia mendongak ke atas. Rupanya ada bagian lantai yang bisa terbuka ketika seseorang menemukan kuncinya; menyentuh lukisan, mungkin?

"Err…kurasa aku terjebak di ruang bawah tanah yang tersembunyi. Tapi, menurutku terlalu gampang untuk ditemui." _Glek._ Lovino mendadak pundung. Entah, ia mungkin merasa sifat kepedean Nonno Roma juga ikut-ikutan merasukinya. Yah, namanya juga cucu. Mungkin ia tak mewarisi bakat seni atau prestasi. Tapi.. _Plak._ Ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Membelalakkan mata, mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan, apa yang ada di depan.

"Hah, sayangnya aku tak membawa ranselku kemari, tapi..yah, tak ada senternya sih."

_Syut._

"Hm?"

Lovino melihat balon-balon yang tak bereaksi, hanya bergoyang-goyang tak peduli.

"Kenapa tidak meletus atau minimal lepas? Padahal dia sudah berapa jam coba bersamaku, apalagi menemaniku terjatuh." Ia memencet-mencet kantung fleksibel tiga warna tersebut, tapi tetap tak bereaksi, "Ini balon jadi-jadian kah?" Ujarnya asal sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Ah, siapa peduli. Yang pasti tidak menggangguku-

Entah anugerah dan keajaiban dari mana, secercah sinar muncul dari dalam ketiga balon. Lovino bukan tipe penakut, meski keberaniannya mengakui sesuatu dalam taraf akut. Jadi, dia cukup mengendikkan bahu, dan yakin Tuhan masih sayang pada anak nakal sepertinya.

"…Coba kulihat. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia disini…hanya sebuah gudang persegi berukuran sekitar 4x4 meter. _Yeah_, jadi apa maksud membangunnya disini? Kupikir ada puluhan ruangan di mansion ini, dihuni satu orang saja pula. Aneh-aneh.."

_Krak._

_Mudah-mudahan aku tak menginjak tengkorak atau semacamnya. Karena itu berarti aku tak akan kembali dan terkapar kelaparan disini..?_ Lovino menarik rambut frustasi, alih-alih mencari Nonno Roma dan Feli, ia sendiri yang akan dicari dan ditemukan mati. _UGH._ Namun imajinasi ke depan yang tak mengenakkan tersebut sedikit sirna ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu besar, dengan gagang keemasan, menatapnya kosong. Dan, pikirannya melayang ke peringatan Antonio, tentang 'pintu' dan 'tidak akan bertemu'. Benarkah pintu ini yang dimaksud? Benarkah dengan memasukinya, aku tak akan bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi? Diantara dilema iya tidaknya, Lovino nekat (ya, ia tidak penakut, ingat.) menggenggam gagang pintu, berpikir sejenak dan memejamkan mata, IYA? TIDAK! KAU BILANG 'JANJI'. IYA? IYA!

_Krieeeeeetttt…_

Sayang sekali pintu tersebut tidak perlu kunci, jadi ia bisa langsung melihat dalamnya pintu. Bukan, bukan emas-emas harta karun, harta rampasan perang atau bajak laut, atau benda-benda arkeologi yang monumental. Dibalik pintu besar itu ada pintu-pintu. Sungguh, tak bercanda. Lovino kembali menganga. Semenjak bertemu Antonio, meski hanya selang beberapa jam saja, sudah ada berapa keajaiban yang menimpanya? Pintu-pintu itu seakan tak berujung, berjajar rapi menyambutnya. Masing-masing mengutarakan salam dengan ukiran kayu langkanya, meneriakkan namanya dengan ukuran mungil yang hampir sempurna.

"ASTAGA, Jika Feliciano disini, aku bersumpah dia akan sanggup berhari-hari menelitinya. GILA, MASTERPIECE!"

Bagus, Lovino. Kendalikan dirimu, karena kau mengajak semua unsur tubuhmu masuk dalam salah satu pintu. Kau sekarang nampak senang, namun sedetik kemudian nampak ketakutan. Tujuh, jangan coba-coba ingkar janji.

/

_Berjajar orang-orang, berparade di jalan, dengan kostum-kostum yang berkilauan, tertawa, gembira, semu bahagia. Dunia fairytale menjelma di kenyataan, berputar-putar, Lovino terbawa di dalamnya, berdansa sesuai irama. Tarian, milyaran orang._

_Berputar-berputar, berputar-putar, menari, melemparnya ke satu sisi, dimana kembang api menyala-nyala menyaingi sinar mentari, hingga gelap dan 350 macam kembang api berebut melompat mendahului._

_Semua tampak begitu nyata, ketika Lovino ditarik kesana kemari, seperti benar-benar menghadiri perayaan dengan berbagai pemandangan bervariasi._

_Tapi di tengah keceriaan itu, perlahan terdengar teriaka-teriakan, menjelma lolongan-lolongan. Putaran, kostum dan tarian, bercampur aduk dengan kembang api, saling berkejaran. Saling memakan. mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi Lovino bergidik ngeri melihat cipratan-cipratan yang menghiasi pakaian orang-orang._

_/_

_Tersundul kembang api menuju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, yang sedang berkelahi dengan banteng. nekat tanpa perlindungan, membiarkan tubuhnya tertusuk atau apa- Lovino tak sanggup meneruskannya, sekalipun semua berteriak "FESTIVAL!"_

_Festival? Lovino meneguk ludah. Pintu berikutnya?_

_/_

_Melangkah diantara bayi-bayi yang menangis, berharap terhindar dari roh jahat, namun nayatanya dalam bebapa detik menjadi seram dengan injakan-injakan pada perut-perut tak berdosa yang menangis kesakitan. Orang-orang berpakaian setan itu melompat makin kalap, seperti benar-benar kerasukan. Tidak, tidak ada roh jahat, mereka sendirilah roh jahat! Lovino berusaha menghentikan, namun kakinya malah menginjak-_

_"Ti, tidak.."_

_Mendadak kakinya yang kaku berada tepat diatas api unggun. Dan orang-orang bersorak meminta perlindungan dari berbagai macam penyakit. Naas, apa salahnya memakan sayur dan buah? Semua terjerat api layaknya rekonstruksi neraka. Terbakar._

_Kenapa semua berakhir begini? Ini festival-kah? Pemandangan ceria yang dicari Nonno kah?_

_Lovino melihat orang-orang yang melempar, bukan tomat, tapi tikus, mati, dan selanjutnya ia melihat bagaimana tikus-tikus mati itu semakin banyak berceceran, dan orang sama sekali tak nampak bersalah atau ketakutan. Tak hanya tikus mati, ada kue tar, cat, bahkan bunga, yang awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi berakhir gila. Seakan tiada akhir. Semakin parah._

_Siapa yang sanggup melihat hewan-hewan seperti angsa tergantung dan orang-orang berlomba mendapatkan, Lovino menjauh dan berharap ketika angsa itu tertangkap, tak ada babak kedua dimana yang digantung adalah manusia. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk pelemparan seeor kambing dari sebuah menara yang tinggi. Lovino menutup mata, tapi jeritan-jeritan memaksanya melihat sampai habis._

_…hingga,_

_Sebuah pemakaman ikan._

_Seseorang menengadahkan tangan padanya, dan Lovino menerimanya, berharap hal aneh tak terjadi selanjutnya. Namun perkiraannya salah, orang itu tersenyum jahat dan mencoba menusuknya, sebelum bertanya "Hei, mau mati juga?"_

_Segera ia berlari dari kejaran massa, mencari tempat keluar dari masalah yang ada. Sekarang juga!  
><em>

.

_BRAK!_

"Apa-apaan semua ilusi ini? Apa-apaan tempat ini? Apa-apaan.."

Setelah memasuki beberapa pintu ke pintu. Lovino baru merasa bahwa tempat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan. Sangat bodoh jika ia meminta bantuan pada balon, karena toh ketiga benda itu tak bisa mendengar teriakan meminta tolong. Ia bersyukur bisa keluar dari riuh yang kelihatan menyenangkan tapi mendadak mencekam. Namun ia belum boleh bahagia karena ia masih terperangkap dalam ruangan tak berujung yang semakin menggencetnya ke belakang.

_Mari kita nikmati bersama kebahagiaan. Mari kita saling membuat kehebohan,_

_Mari ikut kami~ _

_Mari,_

_Mari, menuju kematian~_

_Kau tak akan kembali ke dunia nyata yang menyesakkan itu lagi._

Suara-suara gaib itu terus menghantui gendang telinga. Lovino mencoba menutup tempat-tempat dimana suara-suara itu menekankan implementasinya. Tak ada lagi pelajaran kedelapan, kesembilan, tak ada lagi percekcokan antara dirinya dan sang adik, tak ada lagi nada kebencian ketika melihat kakek datang, tak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang akan mengejek gombalnya rayuan, tak ada lagi bullying yang setia dilakukan teman/preman, tak ada lagi..tak ada lagi…Antonio dengan _impression_ menyebalkan. Tak ada lagi, namun ia lebih merindukan hal-hal tersebut, daripada terperangkap ke dunia festival tanpa akhir, warna-warni palsu, keceriaan palsu, imitasi. ILUSI. YANG ABSURD.

_BRAAKK!_

…"Ke-kenapa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Lovino terjatuh, dan terduduk di depan sebuah kotak; peti mati. Sekarang tangannya tak lagi dinaungi tiga balon, tapi puluhan-atau ratusan? balon telah mengikatnya. Keseluruhan. Tak mungkin ia lepaskan. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan kini hanya memandang peti yang transparan.

Dengan cerminan seorang perempuan. Cantik. Layaknya puteri tidur yang belum bertemu sang pangeran. Rambut pirang sebahu dipadan dengan outfit serba hitam, tidak membuatnya nampak seperti mayat. Tapi debu yang kumuh meyakinkan bahwa peti seisinya tidak terawat. Lovino bertambah kacau melihat pemandangan ini. Siapa? Siapa lagi? Ingin ia berteriak frustasi dan mengumpat seperti biasa, namun apa yang bisa dihasilkannya? Antonio terbangun dan menyelamatkannya? Alih-alih hal itu terjadi, Lovino mengira semua ini adalah hasil perbuatannya, ruangan tersembunyinya, tempat ia melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat dan bertindak seperti pengawas dalam satu negara. Ia yakin bahwa tidak hanya pintu menuju dimensi festival yang ada, namun semua, penjuru dunia. Tapi setelah dihubungkan, ternyata muncul sebuah konklusi: Jadi, ini kenyataan atau ilusi? Ketidakyakinannya akan semua ini mengantarnya ke pertanyaan siapa Antonio dan ada dimana tepatnya dia sekarang ini?

_Tes-tes._

"…Kalau itu MAUMU, Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, lebih baik lagi. Yang tak egois lagi!"

…

_[Benarkah?]_

_Gulp._ Lovino menelan ludah. Pertanyaan itu berasal dari peti mati. Dari perempuan yang masih menutup matanya itu.

…_[Temani dia.]_

_Kreeekk,_ perlahan tapi pasti, peti terbuka dari dalam, Lovino cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dengan tetap berusaha menahan keseimbangan badan.

_Srut._

.."Sebab aku tak mau kau jadi korban yang berikutnya."

Lovino membuka mata dan ia mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan berusia dua-puluhan, hidup, berwujud. Duduk dalam peti, tersenyum kearahnya.

"…Ratu..?" Tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Bukan, aku bukan Ratu. Aku hanya boneka yang terperangkap diantara kebahagiaan yang semu."

Ada sinar pedih di mata hazel yang sangat mirip dengannya. Lovino yakin 'dia' itu lelaki gila yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi, ia tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit hubungannya dengan sang pemilik rumah. Ia berharap, perempuan ini dapat memberitahu sesuatu tentang kejadian yang menimpanya, terbebas, keluar, dan pergi kembali ke Italia!

…

"...Aku tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu. Apakah dia melepasmu, atau menjadikanmu senasib denganku. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, jangan percaya padanya. Jangan pernah percaya padanya. Meski dia menawarkan apapun, ujung-ujungnya dia akan-

Kalimat terhenti.

"Jam sepuluh, jam sepuluh esok hari. 29 Juli, di salah satu pintu."

Perempuan itu mengacungkan tiga jari, menurunkannya satu per satu.

Tiga-Dua-Satu.

Dimensi berubah lagi. Lovino ada di ruang hampa kini. Seperti di langit, karena udara bertarung dengan balon-balon yang membuatnya tetap terbang dengan sengit. Semua kejadian tak masuk akal ini ditutup dengan indah oleh kehadiran orang yang sudah lama ditunggu kehadirannya.

Antonio. Berdiri secara mengejutkan dihadapannya. Dengan senyum terpaksa yang sangat kentara.

"Mau mati sejenak, Lovi?"

Ia benci dipanggil Lovi, tapi ia lebih benci tatkala tangan yang membawa jarum kecil itu mulai mengarah ke balon-balon yang mengkatnya. Lovino mengira balon itu tak bisa meletus, berkaca pada pengalamannya. Namun, dengan cepat kantung-kantung itu dibocorkan secara paksa tanpa sempat mengucap wasiat.

"Kau ini…sebenarnya…apa? Kau..apa tujuanmu?" Terengah-engah Lovino bertanya, matanya dengan pasrah melihat balon-balon tak berdosa pecah. Ia tak percaya semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Awal yang manis tak lagi terasa, ketika tawa canda beberapa waktu lalu seolah lenyap dihisap ketakutan. Ketika alur sebuah cerita kontras berubah, ia sebagai tokoh utama akan mati secara (tidak) ksatria, karena mengabaikan perkataan orang asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

_Dor!_

Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar balon yang menopangnya hanya bersisa tiga, seperti semula. Tiga warna primer yang menemaninya, menatapnya tanpa harap, membuat ia semakin pesimis akan kelanjutan hidupnya. Dia akan berakhir dalam peti mati.

"Tatap aku, Lovi."

…

"Awalnya aku tak mau melibatkanmu dalam urusan antah-berantah ini. Tapi kau sudah melihat pintu dunia. Dan kau sudah bertemu dengan perempuan itu juga. Menjadi immortal itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ketika kau terperangkap dalam distorsi kejiwaan, dan sisi hitam dan putih saling berebutan. Aku tak bisa mengabulkan, karena kau sudah melanggar peraturan. Aku tak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan keluargau; adik dan kakekmu melewati pintu kebahagiaan."

…

_Cukup, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah datang kemari._

"..Aku senang sekali bertemu orang yang menyenangkan, semangat dan berani. Satu hati, dan kau mirip sekali dengan…"

Waktu tak menunjukkan _tik-tok-tik-tok-_nya. Tak dapat dideteksi dimana kiranya jarum jam mengarah, namun langit yang mendadak gelap membuat suasana dimensi menyerupai isi-isi pintu yang dimasuki sebelumnya. Mencekam.

"..dia yang kucintai."

…

_Dor. Dor. Dor._

"Selamat tinggal."

.

(Delapan, mencampuri rahasia orang itu ilegal.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Uh"

Lovino mengusap kepala. Pusing. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah kotak sempit dan gelap. Didapati sebuah kipas tergenggam di tangan. Saat ia mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, dan bisa berpikir jernih. Ia mengingat bagaimana kejadian-kejadian absurd menimpanya. Mulai terperosok dalam ruangan bawah tanah, memasuki pintu-pintu berisikan festival-festival ilusi yang menyayat hati, bertemu perempuan misterius yang keluar dari peti mati, terbang oleh ratusan balon dan berhadapan langsung dengan Antonio.

"…Mimpi? Aneh sekali."

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kotak yang memerangkapnya, tak ada siapa-siapa di luar. Apa dia terjatuh dimana lantas diculik orang, kemudian di tukar dengan hewan…tunggu, itu berlebihan. Untungnya ada lubang kecil untuk pernafasan, Lovino mencoba mengintip, namun yang ia dapati hanya sinar memekikkan mata.

"Ini DIMANA? Aku mau pulang, bertemu dengan Nonno dan Feli!"

_BRUAK!_

Sekuat tenaga ia mendobrak.

Dan konsekuensinya, ia harus mengakui dirinya telah telentang di dalam kotak, bukan, peti mati. Dengan muka memucat dan tak berdaya ini, dihadapkan keramaian, sorak sorai dan lagu rohani.

"…Tidak mungkin. APA YANG TERJADI?"

Ia berteriak, namun orang-orang disekitarnya tak peduli, mereka dengan senang mengangkat petinya menyusuri jalan-jalan. Kerumunan orang melihat terpana, dan malah senang ketika Lovino mencoba melambaikan tangan.

_Ini hanya rangkaian mimpi? Ilusi? Imajinasi? Tolong, seseorang, beritahu aku, kembalikan aku pada kehidupanku yang dulu!_ Lovino merapatkan tangan, berdoa pada Tuhan. Ia tak ingin kisahnya berakhir _sad-ending_. Ia tak ingin, apapun itu selain;_ TUHAN, KEMBALIKAN AKU!_

_ZRAT! BRAK!_

Peti seakan jatuh dari topangan.

_Ding-dong._

Lovino melihat jam besar itu. Sepuluh. Pagi. Seperti yang dikatakan perempuan dari peti. Sekarang pasti 29 Juli.

Dia akan mati sekarang ini?

"TIDAK!"

…

_Pluk._

"Tidurlah, Pangeran Kecil.."

Suara itu, Antonio.

"Kau-HMP!

…"_fusosososo…_"

Tangannya membelai lembut, mulai kelopak mata sampai rambut. Dan ketika menyentuh mulut, Lovino tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi. Jiwa berteriak, raga berhenti serentak.

Kalah.

"Festival penutupan, Lovi, Ribarteme."

Festival? Festival apa lagi?

Ia selalu menyakini bahwa festival itu bukan hanya ajang hura-hura, tapi suatu prosesi ritual yang berjalan khidmat. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak melihat bagaimana sucinya hal itu sebagaimana hakikat. Apa pelajaran kesembilan ia tak boleh begitu saja mempercayai tulisan yang terlihat sehat? Sebab ia dapati di luar peti adalah bercak-bercak merah yang bertebaran, dan riuh orang-orang yang mendadak menghilang.

Ini…Tomatina kah? Padahal itu berlangsung sebulan lagi, bila diingat.

Tapi merah itu…begitu pekat, begitu pekat hingga membuat pelan-pelan isinya terlihat.

Itu memang bukan bangkai tomat. Tapi kumpulan MAYAT.

Lovino menatap Antonio, mencengkeram kerah dan mengguncang tubuhnya, meminta kejelasan, meminta pembebasan. Tapi ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum bodoh seperti biasa, tatkala ia pertama bertemu dengannya, atau mengajaknya bercengkrama di rumah.

Itu…senyum psikopat.

".._Hm_? Sekali-kali aku membiarkan putih terjerat. Biarkan kembali pada hitam, masuk dalam 'Rumah Gelap'."

Lovino mengerjap.

…dan dunianya mendadak sama sekali tidak gemerlap.

.

Pelajaran kesepuluh, tepatnya, jangan terlalu memberikan kepercayaanmu pada orang asing, terutama dia seorang immortal. Iblis jejadian.

**[END]**

* * *

><p>FESTIKLOPEDIA(?)<p>

-Festival yang ada di balik pintu benar-benar ada, sayang sekali untuk kebutuhan alur, akhirnya diubah merana ;A;

-Tomatina: Festival lompar tomat, berlangsung pada hari Rabu minggu terakhir bulan Agustus. Salah satu festival yang paling meriah di dunia. (Yakin, tau semua ini!)

-Fiesta de Santa Marta de Ribarteme (The Festival of Near-Death-Experience): 29 Juli. Festival bagi orang-orang yang telah mengalami peristiwa 'hampir mati', lolos dari maut atau semacam itu. Dia akan digotong dalam peti menuju gereja dan disaksikan banyak orang. Masuk daftar festival paling langka kedua di dunia versi The Guardian.

*Sierra dan As Neves: Alias Sierra de las Nieves, natural park. Las Nieves, suatu daerah kecil-terpencil di Galicia, dimana sesuatu misterius telah menjadi bagian budaya, dan festival macam Ribarteme berlangsung.

Why Spain? /_When it's __**fiesta time**__, no-one does it better than the Spanish! _/ _Every day throughout the year there are fiestas taking place somewhere in Spain_, _either at a local, regional or national level._

Why 10 AM? Tomatina dan Ribarteme puncaknya pukul sepuluh pagi orz

Referensi? http : / / www. spanish- fiestas. com dan http : / / gospain. about. com / soal yang pintu-pintu itu dan mansion kuno, hanya -yah, seperti biasa, tahulah gimana AU-nya Chi /ngelirikWonderlandotcom

/time2talk/

*Setelah mengedit draft gaje berkali2 dan menghilangkan beberapa adegan mencurigakan #menghindariratem AKHIRNYA, KELAR. YA TUHAN, TERIMA KASIH!  
>*Ini oneshot terpanjang saya yang menembus 6000+ ;A; dan OWH-SO-ABSURD, ASTAGA. Maunya Romano itu jutek dan ingin tahu selalu, dan bipolar!Spain sanggup membelenggu tapi maksa AARGGHH.

*Harusnya ini humanxnation, tapi author tak sanggup dan akhirnya menistai Romano jadi seolah-olah 'manusia' biasa dan Spain benar-benar 'nation' yang sedang gelap mata ditinggal orang yang dicinta /hiaaah.

*Tak hanya menistai tokohnya, sepertinya author gila ini juga menistai festival-festival meriah…padahal ini pertama kalinya ia memakai Spain dan Romano yang notabene terkenal dan bikin minder coba.

*Oke, ini TELAT SANGAD. Rupanya kebiasaan author MEFET-MEFET tak hanya berlaku bagi tugas skul, peer, atau eskul. FANFIC PUN IYA. YES, UNTUNG GAK ADA HUKUMAN /tebarbunga

*OOT tidaknya, kembali ke panitia. Tolong maafkan kemefetan sayaaaa ;A; /sembahsujud

*Maaf dan terima kasih atas segalanya. Semoga gak bikin yang ehempenuhhintyaoiehem dan absurd begini lagi. Atau author perlu bikin sekuel? /plak

Akhir kata, saya menerima reaksi apapun juga! :)

~Chi

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Ve~ _fratello_ kira-kira dimana? Kita sudah berusaha mencari tahu keberadaannya seharian. Kalau begini terus, kita tak bisa menikmati tomat bersama nantinya~ hiks." Anak berkriwil itu mengusap air mata, berjalan di belakang seorang pria setengah abad-an yang sedari tadi menatap langit.

"Feli.."

"Uh, ada apa, ve~?"

"Masih pagi, tapi kenapa langit memerah, ya?"


End file.
